Nurse Draco
by Elpin
Summary: Harry is hurt while on a mission and it falls on Draco to nurse him back to health. Arguing, embarrassment and fluff ensues! Slash, one shot. Oh, and Draco's joined the Order in this one.


**Warning**: a little smut, yes, but the fluff more than makes up for it I think. It's my first time writing something this graphic. I wanted to end the story with some light banter so to speak, and not the traditional cut off right before the juicy bits I usually do. But, it's still mild!!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is all mine and in the next book this will be the opening chapter! Yeah, right! In my dreams I'm afraid. JKR owns it all and then some, probably.

**Note:** This is my birthday gift to me!!! I turn 20 today!! If you want to give me a present why don't you review?? It would be the best present I could get!!! Please?

**Note 2:** This is meant to be in Grimmauld Place (is it spelt like that?) during the war. Harry and Draco are working for the Order and they have an accident. Not much else you need to know.

-:-

"No way! I am NOT babying that-"

"Malfoy! You will not speak that way in front of me. Now, you are the only one available and since it is partially _your_ fault he is in this condition you _will_ do as Madam Pomfrey told you! Now get upstairs this instant!" Draco couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he being yelled at by a _Weasley,_ but he was also stuck playing nurse for Potter. He trudged very reluctantly up the stairs and into the room Harry was sleeping. Draco noted with mixed emotions that Harry was no doubt at least somewhat naked under the covers. Draco stood for a while in the doorway, not knowing exactly how to handle this new development. He had done a very good job over the years at concealing his true feelings towards the raven-haired Gryffindor, but despite his ability to scowl at will in any situation he was afraid he might slip up this time.

Suddenly Harry stirred and before Draco could even think about what he was doing he ran over and sat by the bed.

"Harry?" An unintelligible sound was the only answer Draco got. "_Harry,"_ he said a little more forcefully. This time Harry opened his eyes and looked uncomprehendingly at Draco.

"Malfoy?" Harry made to sit up, but grunted and relaxed his muscles. Draco suddenly remembered he needed to act like the Malfoy everyone was used to before Harry caught on. "What happened?" Draco quickly put on his famous sneer.

"What do you think, Potter? We were on a mission and you had to save the day of course. And I, being the only one here who doesn't have anything to do, am stuck with nursing you back to health." Harry stared at Draco for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. He quickly stopped however when he found that laughing was quite painful.

"Serves you right, Potter. Do _not_ laugh at me."

"Sorry it's just… you… _nursing_… ha!"

"Shut up! It's only for one day so do _not_ get used to it! Now stay put. I promised Molly I'd tell her when you woke up and bring you some soup." This produced another bout of laughter from Harry.

"Please, stop! … God, ow!... Molly?"

"Shut up!"

"Can't… getting a mental image of you wearing…. A medi-witch uniform!" Harry was now shaking with suppressed laughter, and tears were flowing from his eyes, but he wasn't sure if they were from the laughter or the pain. Draco decided it was useless, so he got up and stalked out of the room. A moment later he returned holding a tray of soup which he set in front of Harry.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?"

"I can't move my arms!"

"You only realized that now? Nor very bright are you? I believe it was a leg-locking curse gone awry. I think I hit the Death Eater with a confundus charm just as he hit you. Pomfrey said it would wear off soon."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea."

"God… what else is wrong with me?"

"Don't sound so pitiful, Potter. Just an ugly bruise I have to take care of." He produced a small bottle of lotion from his pocket. "I have… ugh!... smear this stuff on your bruise three times during the course of today and it should be gone… I swear Potter I will have to kill you for this."

"Me! I save _you!"_ Draco snorted.

"Please. It's your own fault. Why on earth would you throw yourself in front of me anyway?" Harry looked uncertain suddenly. He squirmed a little and looked away.

"It was just instinct," he said finally.

"Oh, real good instinct to have that! You're really going to save the wizarding world if you keep that up!" Draco said, the sarcasm dripping like venom.

"Shut up! I saved you from all this! It's quite painful." Harry glared at Draco.

"Oh, stop your whining! Here, eat instead."

"I can't _genius!_ You'll have to feed me."

"Damn…" Draco knew he would have to, in fact he didn't find it that unappealing, but he couldn't let Harry know that of course. He reached for the spoon and brought it to Harry's mouth, careful to let the boy blow at it first. He felt goose bumps forming of his skin as some of Harry's breath reached his arm. Nothing more was said during the meal. When Harry said he was finished only a quarter of the bowl had been eaten.

"You need to eat more than that," Draco remarked, mentally hitting himself at the same time for letting so much concern into his voice.

"Don't want to. 'M not hungry."

"You sound like a child… fine." Draco removed the tray and placed it on the bedside table. He then grabbed the bottle of lotion again and reached for the blanket that covered Harry.

"Careful. Don't, eh… pull it all off." Draco's hand stopped in midair, hovering over Harry's chest. He wasn't at all sure how to react to something like that. He thought he saw Harry blush. "I'm not wearing boxers," he said carefully.

"Oh… well let's hope Madam Pomfrey removed them with _magic_. I would feel sorry for her if she actually had to touch you." He started to pull the covers down, exposing a very nasty, purple bruise with green spots on the side of Harry's well-toned chest. It travelled all the way down to just below his hip. Draco was desperately trying to keep his hands from shaking and his mind off the fact that he was sitting beside a very naked Harry. He heard Harry take several sharp intakes of breath as the bruise came into view. Draco pulled the blanket so that it revealed all the bruise, which went, to his silent delight, somewhat below were the top of Harry's boxers would have been. He still made sure to keep Harry's dignity intact, something he really didn't want to do at the moment.

"This will hurt," he said as he pressed some of the lotion into his palm. He started massaging the lotion into the skin. Strangely enough he didn't feel sick by the sight of the bruise. He was too busy trying to limit the pain he new Harry must be feeling. After he was finished he looked up at Harry who had his eyes closed and his jaw set. Draco marvelled not for the first time how well the young Gryffindor handled pain.

"You ok?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry opened his eyes and looked quizzically at Draco.

"Fine." He said, though not sarcastically. Draco realized his mistake all of a sudden and rose abruptly.

"Well then… get some rest or something." He said hurriedly and left.

xxx

Harry did try and sleep, but the scene that had taken place between him and Draco stayed in his mind and kept him wide-awake. He couldn't believe he had reacted the way he had. Only in his dreams had he ever imagined Draco touching him like that. Sure it had been painful, but despite it all he had still started to have another _reaction_ to the blonde boy's touch. He had prayed to make it go away. Luckily for him Draco hadn't notice. At least Harry hoped not, but he was a little afraid when Draco had left so abruptly.

Hours passed and he just lay there. After a while he began to feel his arms again, but the pain from the bruise hadn't diminished much he thought. Suddenly the door opened and Draco came in.

"Let's just get this over with," he said coldly before he sat beside Harry and took out the lotion once more.

"I can move my arms now. I could to it myself." Harry didn't want to do it himself of course, but he also didn't want to give Draco another chance at noticing the other way in which his nursing affected him.

"No," Draco said, his voice strangely pleading. Harry frowned. "I… Pomfrey taught me the way to do it properly. Besides… it's too painful for you to do it yourself." Draco was avoiding Harry's gaze. In the end the patient just shrugged. Draco once again carefully removed the covering. The bruise had become much less purple, but the green spots were still everywhere. Harry decided it wasn't quite as painful as last time, but that also meant it was more… pleasurable, but luckily Draco's hands were cold.

"God, your hands are like ice."

"Are not! It's the lotion," Draco said defensively.

"I knew you were cold-blooded, but _Merlin._ And you should work on your bedside manner."

"I do not have cold hands! Here!" Draco suddenly put his free hand on Harry's bare chest. The room went deadly quiet. Harry was sure Draco could feel his heart pounding under his hand. Draco abruptly drew his hand away as if he had been burnt. He didn't say anything, but kept his eyes on Harry's bruise. All too soon, or thankfully fast depending on how you view it, Draco was finished and put the covers back over Harry's chest. Just as Draco reached the door Harry spoke.

"Wait, Draco." The Slytherin responded by turning very slowly.

"What?" Harry wondered how he could say what he wanted to without letting too much slip.

"Just don't leave. Look. I'm bored out of my mind here! Can't we just… I don't know. Play a game or something? You don't have to talk to me or anything." Draco seemed to be considering for a while. Then he shrugged.

"Fine… how about chess then?"

"Great!" Harry smiled, Draco didn't. He left the room and returned quickly with a small table and a chessboard. He placed it between the bed and the only chair in the room.

"Black or white, Potter?"

"White."

"Figures." They started to play, saying nothing but their moves to their pieces. After only fifteen minutes Draco said his first "check," but Harry managed to get out of it. The same happened again after half an hour, and ten minutes after that. Every time Draco said, "check" Harry managed to squirm his way out. Draco clearly had the upper hand throughout the game. It made for a very different competition than their Quiddith matches together.

"I believe I have finally caught you," Draco said after a long time. "Check and mate, Potter." He sat back in his chair looking smug as Harry glared at the board before him. To Draco's surprise Harry smiled and laughed.

"Good game." Draco couldn't help but return the smile. Harry was obviously a better loser than Draco would ever be. After a moment of silence he removed the table and grabbed the lotion one more time.

"Last time. Let's go." He said, trying not to sound eager. When he removed the blanket this time the bruise was almost completely gone. Draco started to rub, just as the last time, but this time there was no pain for Harry. In fact he couldn't help but find it very erotic. He couldn't keep a moan from escaping his throat. Draco was moving his hands in a circular motion, his circles becoming wider and wider, and thereby going closer and closer to Harry's increasing erection. Suddenly Draco's hands stilled, one hand on each of Harry's hips. Then they ever so slowly started to slide downwards. Harry couldn't see Draco's face as he had his eyes closed shut. _Oh, no_. Draco was pulling the covers down as his hands stayed pressed to Harry's sides.

"Stop." He said firmly before he could stop himself. He was terrified suddenly. Draco's hands stopped the moment he had said it. The blonde got up as he cleared his throat, but he didn't say anything. He just turned and strode to the door. When he reached he stopped for a moment and said hoarsely:

"I'll go find you some clothes." And then he was gone.

_"Fuck!"_ Harry exclaimed. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. _Draco… he… and I just… fuck!_ His mind was trying to process the fact that Draco had seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Harry. Yet Harry had been too afraid to just let it happen. He didn't like losing control and exposing himself (pun definitely intended) to someone else. Now he regretted it more than anything.

"What to do, what to do." He said aloud. He decided to convince Draco he hadn't meant it. That he did in fact want Draco, which of course he did. He tried lying down on the bed, removing the covers completely, and putting on a come-hither look. This proved to be quite difficult, as he had no idea what a come-hither look was, nor could he find a particularly sexy pose. He could never imagine himself being sexy at all, but he thought Draco might, hopefully, at least a little.

Just as the door opened once again Harry decided his pose would just have to do. A small pile of clothing appeared into view, along with the smiling face of none other than Molly Weasley. Upon seeing Harry she immediately let the clothes slip from her grasp and let out a shriek. Harry at the same time also let out a shriek, though in his defence it was much more manly. Molly quickly covered her eyes and turned to leave, muttering under her breath.

"Oh, sorry Harry dearest… should have knocked… silly me." When the room was once again quiet and Harry heard Molly descending the steps he grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed again, sitting cross-legged under the covers. His face burning red, his erection gone for life, at least he thought it would be. He tried to slow his breathing, but his embarrassment was too much. Suddenly he heard the door opening again. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to melt into the bed, never to be seen or heard from again. Then a hand grabbed the covers and started to pull them slowly off him. He was too shocked to move.

"Hiding under the covers?" Draco's voice was playful. When the covers fell from Harry's face he saw the other boy was smiling at him. A genuine smile, something Harry didn't think he had ever seen on Draco's face. The blonde beauty looked damn good with that smile, Harry concluded, but he couldn't let that fact get in the way of his total embarrassment at the moment.

"Embarrassed are you?" Draco asked, his voice soft and playful as before. "Here, let me help you with that." Harry stared, mesmerized by the sight of Draco Malfoy slowly undressing in front of his eyes. Draco didn't seem to notice. He concentrated on his task as if he was just taking off his clothes for the night. Every garment was thrown carefully over the chair by the bed. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Draco stood in front of Harry completely naked. His body was just as Harry had imagined it; smooth alabaster toned muscles of a seeker.

"Better?" Draco asked, a tinge of uncertainty in his voice. Harry nodded eagerly, noting with glee that his nether regions had survived their encounter with the Weasley matriarch after all. He reached out a hand and pulled Draco all the way on top of him, their lips meeting in a searing kiss, and their bodies fitting together perfectly. Draco seemed to be trying to drown Harry with his kisses as his hands turned south. Harry let out a gasp at the sudden touch. He had never been with anybody before, girl or boy, and a sudden uncertainty grabbed him. He wasn't sure at all were this was going. Draco noticed Harry's sudden tenseness and licked at Harry's ear before whispering.

"Don't worry, Harry. We wont do anything this time… just touch me will you?" Harry felt relief spread through him as he mimicked Draco's hand moments. The rocked together as they both elicited several moans and grunts from their companion. They came almost at the same time, both moaning each other's name. After they had both calmed down a bit Draco slid off Harry and lay beside him, both staring into each other's eyes.

"Harry…" Draco's voice held a new vulnerability Harry had never heard. The Slytherin reached out and placed a hand on the Gryffindor's cheek. Harry put his hand over it as if to keep it in place. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's ok, Draco. You can say it… it's easy. Here, I'll help… I love you." Draco's eyes lit up and he let out a deep breath in a rush.

"I love you too." Harry turned his face towards the hand he was holding and kissed the palm.

"You taste good," he murmured into the hand.

"So, you still think my hands are cold?"

"Oh, no," Harry said, placing soft kisses into the palm again. "I think you have the healing touch."

"Do you think this could be a new form of healing?" Harry gave a soft chuckle, not stopping his ministrations to the hand, which was giving Draco goose bumps.

"In any chase I don't think Molly will want to come anywhere near me the next time I'm sick," Harry said as he punctuated his words every so often with another kiss to Draco's hand. "I guess," kiss, "you'll just have to," he moved down the arm," take care of me," kiss on the shoulder, "forever." He kissed Draco on the lips, soft and chaste.

"Forever… I like that."

-End-

Ps: Remember give a birthday review!… pretty please? ;-)


End file.
